


Night and Day

by kim_jignog



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Body Shots, Lapdance, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-09 04:43:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7787230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kim_jignog/pseuds/kim_jignog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyungsoo crushes on the barista named Jongin by day and the stripper named Kai by night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> In which Kyungsoo doesn't understand how Jongin and Kai are the same person and neither do we.
> 
> \- shout out if you know which comedian i stole junmyeon’s drunk stories from lmao

 

“One time in college,” Chanyeol begins, giggling drunkenly before continuing. He, Kyungsoo, Baekhyun,  Yixing, and the groom-to-be Junmyeon are loosely draped over the expensive leather chairs that line the walls of Prism Gentlemen’s Club: not on the rail, but close enough to watch Minseok drool on the stage as a pretty boy with pink hair and doe-like features grins at him upside down, hanging gracefully from his pole. The club itself looks like it costs more than Kyungsoo’s and Chanyeol’s entire apartment complex and the sharply-dressed patrons look like the types to throw tens at the stage instead of ones, but by Kyungsoo’s fourth glass of whiskey, he’s more or less managed to forget the hefty sum that he’s sure to owe Yixing, the best man, when tomorrow comes. “We were at this pool party that some poor schmuck decided to throw at his own house, right?”

“No, don’t tell it!” Junmyeon weakly protests, and he’s quickly hushed by Yixing. 

“Tell it!”

“And we’re in the living room, right? It’s the last night of finals week. We’ve both downed like seven or eight beers. And Huang Zitao comes in with this antique crystal bottle full of something or other and says ‘Is this liquor or perfume?’ And this motherfucker right here takes it, downs the  _entire bottle,_  and says  _‘It’s perfume.’”_

Baekhyun falls out of his chair laughing as Junmyeon covers his face in shame, and Kyungsoo can’t help but crack up as well. 

“Dude, I remember in high school,” Jongdae returns from the bar and rejoins the conversation as if he never left, a Swarovski cocktail glass in hand. “We were at this house party senior year. We had the red solo cups and everything like the movies, ya know? Anyway, we had this teacher, Mr. Kang. He taught physics. Kyungsoo, you remember him, right?”

Kyungsoo grimaces and nods. He hated Mr. Kang.

“You guys are the worst,” Junmyeon complains, although he’s far too drunk at this point to be truly upset.

“Hey baby,” a pretty girl in red lipstick and a matching lingerie set approaches Kyungsoo as Jongdae keeps talking, smiling invitingly and subtly pushing her cleavage together with her arms as she leans against the armrest of Kyungsoo’s chair. “Want a lapdance?”

“I’m not into girls,” Kyungsoo says honestly, smiling up at her. She really is pretty hot. “Ask him. He might be interested.”

Kyungsoo points across their tiny pub table at Chanyeol, who looks away from Jongdae’s story at the sudden attention. Heat rises to his cheeks as the young woman turns to face him, and Kyungsoo grins and redirects his attention to Jongdae. 

“…and I shit you not, this man right here shatters a beer bottle on the ground, screams  _‘scatter!,’_  runs out into the backyard half naked with a donut in his mouth and two cops on his tail and scales the goddamn fence. It was the best thing I’ve ever seen.”

“Hey, we need a hot guy over here in the groom’s lap!” Baekhyun exclaims as the stripper in red makes herself comfortable atop Chanyeol’s thighs. “Best Man, what the hell?”

“Baekhyun,” Junmyeon complains, slouching in his seat. “I promised Yifan no strippers.”

“We’re at a _strip club!”_

“Yixing planned this, not me!”

“And I made the executive decision to come to a strip club,” Yixing grins, revealing a dimple. “A good friend of mine dances here and I made sure he’d be here tonight. He’s  _legendary_. You won’t regret it.”

“Legendary?”

“Like a third of the customers here come to see  _him_  legendary. I don’t even like guys and I have a bro boner for him. A… a  _bro_ ner.”

“Oh god; someone cut him off,” Kyungsoo groans.

“A broner for  _me?”_ A new, sultry voice comes into their mix, and Kyungsoo chokes on his own breath when he glances over his shoulder and comes face to face with the most gorgeous man he thinks he’s ever seen in his life smirking loosely at Yixing beside him. His hair is bleached blond (or maybe white; Kyungsoo can’t tell under the pink lights that flood the club), his eyes are lined with smoky black, and gold glitter highlights his cheekbones as he loosely wraps an arm around his friend’s shoulders. “I’m flattered, Lay. I’m not too late to the party, am I?”

“Of course not. The groom here was just talking about how he told his fiancé no strippers.” The newcomer rounds the couch as Yixing talks and Kyungsoo feels like he’s about to overheat because  _Yixing never told him that he had a sex god as a friend._ The blonde stands before Junmyeon with a confident lopsided smile, clad in obscenely tight leather pants and a sleeveless black mesh top. 

“No strippers? Aw, that won’t do,” the blonde pouts, stepping closer to the groom-to-be who looks just as stricken by the dancer’s beauty as Kyungsoo feels. “I can leave my clothes on if you want. I just wanna have fun with you, baby.” The dancer kneels on the ground between Junmyeon’s feet and runs two bold hands up his thighs, and Kyungsoo can only imagine the smoldering stare that was locked on Junmyeon’s blushing face. “Is there somethin’ I can call you?”

His voice is dripping with sex, and both Kyungsoo and Baekhyun gawk at him. Yixing looks on with a bright smile, apparently not shaken by the blonde’s demeanor at all. 

“J-Junmyeon.”

“Junmyeon? I’m Kai,” the younger man introduces himself with another cocky smirk. “Can I dance for you, Junmyeon? Pretty please?”

Junmyeon swallows hard and nods, and Jongdae immediately whoops and cheers when Kai slides happily into the elder’s lap. It takes Baekhyun an extra moment to get his wits about him since he’s about as gay as Kyungsoo himself, but he ends up whistling as well as Kai tilts his head back with a smile, effectively showing off his jawline. Chanyeol glances over the shoulder of the girl in his lap with a grin, and Jongdae all but sprints to the main stage to drag Minseok away from the dancer who, according to the eldest, calls himself Bambi and is the ‘hottest piece of fine China on the planet.’

“How many drinks have you had, baby?” Kai giggles, resting his hands on Junmyeon’s shoulders and grinding down. “You’re still so tense.”

“Holy shit,” Minseok says as he finally rejoins the party, sitting on the armrest of Yixing’s chair and grinning at Kai. “Junmyeon, are you gonna share him later on?”

The blonde laughs at the expression on the groom’s face before placing a finger under his chin and tilting his head up to reclaim his gaze. “Don’t worry about them just yet. I’m here for  _you.”_

Honestly, who could object to that?

Kyungsoo completely forgets to partake in the conversation still taking place around him as he watches Kai dance. The way he moves is  _unreal,_ especially considering the limited range of movement one generally has when dancing in the lap of another, hips rolling and back arching sensually in time with the music. He forgets to keep track of how many songs pass by, too hypnotized by the blonde’s raw sexuality. The club lighting isn’t great; it’s low, pink, and smoky, but Kyungsoo lowkey hopes that Junmyeon  _will_  let the rest of them have a turn and that he’d get to see the dancer up close. Jealousy tugs at Kyungsoo’s tipsy consciousness when Kai invites the groom-to-be to touch him, and he watches Junmyeon hesitantly feel up the dancer’s waist and thighs, guilty desire obvious on his face. The dancer in red eventually lifts herself off of Chanyeol’s lap as well, happily accepting the cash Chanyeol hands her before walking away.

“Dude,” Chanyeol says after a few seconds of silently observing his best friend. Kyungsoo blinks and turns to face him.

“What?”

“You’re drooling.”

Kyungsoo’s hand flies to his mouth, and he scowls when his hand touches dry skin. “Hey,” he complains as Chanyeol breaks down into laughter. “The hell is your problem?”

“You should talk to him.”

“Who, Kai?”

“Is that his name?” Chanyeol eyes the dancer appreciatively, the blonde now sitting backwards on Junmyeon’s lap with his head tossed back on his shoulder and a smile playing on his lips. “I don’t know man, I think I’d tap that.”

“Are you serious right now? My god, you’re the thirstiest man I’ve ever met,” Kyungsoo huffs. “I’m not going to hit on a stripper. I might as well have worn a t-shirt that says ‘I’m a douchebag’ on it.”

“Maybe you should have.”

Kyungsoo turns to glare at him, and Chanyeol flinches back before the younger even has to raise his fist. 

“Hey, I’m just saying. You need some ass, man. You haven’t been properly laid since what, senior year of undergrad?”

“That is by my own personal decision,” Kyungsoo insists. “I am perfectly capable of getting laid whenever I want.”

“Baekhyun,” Chanyeol says, reaching over to touch the thigh of the man sitting beside him. “Do you think Kyungsoo could smash Kai over there?”

“Sure,” Baekhyun shrugs, turning his attention from the story Minseok is telling and looking at the youngest of their friend group. “I mean, he smashed both of us.”

“See?”

“Like either of you have ever said no to good cock,” Kyungsoo rolls his eyes.

“So you admit your cock is good!”

“I never said that!”

“You definitely just said that!”

“Did not!”

“What’s all the bickering about over here?” someone says above Kyungsoo, and he almost falls out of his chair when he looks up to see the blonde dancer himself perched on his armrest. He quickly looks over at Junmyeon who’s reclined in his seat looking embarrassed and incredibly turned on as Yixing teases him about it. “Come on, boys, there must be  _someone_ here you guys like. Or maybe I can help?”

His tone is teasing, although he’s obviously wondering why this cluster of young men are over here talking to  _each other_  in the middle of a bachelor party surrounded by top-class strippers of all genders. 

“Our friend Kyungsoo here was just talking about how much he likes  _you,”_ Baekhyun happily informs him, and he’s unfortunately too far away for Kyungsoo to hit. Kai’s smirk reappears as he looks down at Kyungsoo, and a flicker of recognition so brief that Kyungsoo thinks he might have imagined it flits over his face. He’s even hotter up close, and Kyungsoo can see now that he’s wearing gold eyeliner as well as black. 

“Kyungsoo, is it?” he says, casually draping long legs over Kyungsoo’s thighs. “Want a dance, baby?”

Yes.

“I don’t know if I have enough money,” Kyungsoo says truthfully. He didn’t take out much cash since he wasn’t planning on finding any of the dancers here so attractive.

“For you, I’ll apply the hot guy discount,” Kai grins, looking Kyungsoo up and down. Kyungsoo’s mouth feels dry. “Eighty bucks for three songs.”

Please.

“Are you sure? You’re worth so much more than that…” Kyungsoo can’t help but admire Kai’s body as he makes himself comfortable in Kyungsoo’s lap. 

“Getting to dance for you is payment in itself, puddin’.”

Jongdae screams obnoxiously when he notices the new development, and Kyungsoo hears Minseok whistling as well. Junmyeon is probably relieved to have the attention off of him for a minute. Kai smiles, obviously enjoying having all eyes on him, and Kyungsoo wishes he had worn tighter underwear today because he’s fairly certain that there’s going to be an embarrassing boner pressing against Kai’s ass by the time his three songs are up.

Kai closes his eyes and subtly sways his hips as he gets a feel for the music: a slow, dirty beat that Kyungsoo can imagine having sex to. Kyungsoo takes the opportunity to gaze at the lean muscles half-hidden beneath the blonde’s mesh shirt. They’re not built like Kyungsoo’s own (he’s been known to overcompensate for his height at the gym), but the undeniable hidden strength of them leaves the elder with no doubt that Kai could probably lift him over his head if he wanted to. His eyes trail up the column of his neck to his face, fully drinking in his handsome features and meeting his eyes. He’s definitely wearing contacts; there’s no way his eyes are naturally that color, but he looks sexy as hell in them and Kyungsoo swallows hard at the sight. 

“You really are sexy,” Kai says, low enough so that the others can’t hear. “Come to places like this often?”

Kyungsoo bites back a groan when Kai expertly rolls his hips down into his own. “Once. For my 21st.”

“How old are you?”

“Twenty-three.”

“Hot,” Kai smirks, grinding down with a little twist of his hips that makes Kyungsoo’s breath hitch. If Kyungsoo were sober he’d probably be a bit more wary of Kai’s potential boundaries where personal information is concerned, but he’s drunk and the blood is already starting to leave his brain to rush elsewhere when he asks,

“How old are you?”

“Twenty,” Kai giggles, winding his arms around Kyungsoo’s neck and slowly rolling his body. Kyungsoo bites his lip and instinctually moves to rest his hands on the blonde’s hips before remembering at the last second that he lacks permission and curls them into loose fists instead. “You can touch,” Kai consents when he notices, smiling coyly and moving Kyungsoo’s hands to his thighs. “I don’t bite. Unless you ask nicely.”

Kyungsoo continues to marvel at Kai’s body as he gently squeezes his thighs. They’re thick, but there’s not an ounce of fat on them anywhere, pure dancer’s muscles flexing beneath the leather. Kai hums along to the song as he swivels his hips, running his hands through his own messy sex hair and tilting his head back. The music changes, the tempo picking up a bit, and the blonde grins to himself. “I love this song,” he tells him, resting his hands on his shoulders before rolling his hips obscenely, letting the movement flow through his entire body. It’s unmistakably sexual, barely short of dry humping, and it triggers more lewd cheers from Baekhyun and Chanyeol.

Kyungsoo would be blushing furiously if he wasn’t so drunk. He’s definitely half-hard, and he’s sure Kai knows that judging by the naughty glint in his eye when he looks down at him. He moves his hands to the dancer’s waist, spreading his thighs as the blonde leans back and grinds down on him with lidded eyes and his mouth slightly agape. Kyungsoo doesn’t bother trying to keep his arousal out of his expression, confidently holding Kai’s gaze and rocking his hips up to meet the younger’s on the next thrust, earning an attractive little whimper in return.

“Holy shit,” Baekhyun says softly to Chanyeol as they watch their typically reticent, well-mannered friend act so boldly. “Do we ship this?”

“Definitely,” Chanyeol nods, staring wide-eyed.

Kai gets off of Kyungsoo’s lap only to sit back down with his back against the elder’s chest, teasingly grinding his ass down right onto Kyungsoo’s crotch. He puts his feet on the ground between Kyungsoo’s, twisting his hips in sinful circles and leaning his head back to rest on the elder’s shoulder. Kyungsoo groans lowly in his ear, tightening his grip on Kai’s waist and resisting the urge to press his face into the dancer’s neck. He smells pleasantly clean, but not perfumed. Kyungsoo supposes that’s necessary considering the fact that he probably dances for a number of married men per night. Kai gracefully hops back onto his lap, spreading his thighs and resting them over Kyungsoo’s before rolling his hips back once again. 

“Like that?” he asks breathlessly, a teasing little smile on his face as he glances over his shoulder.

“Fuck yeah,” Kyungsoo breathes, running a hand up the blonde’s back under his shirt.

Kyungsoo’s second song mixes into his third, and before he knows it, Kai’s kneeling between his legs again, forehead glistening slightly with sweat. “I change my mind,” he says as Kyungsoo struggles to get a grip, leaning up to press a lingering kiss to Kyungsoo’s cheek. “That one was on the house.”

Kyungsoo’s speechless as Kai smirks and rises to his feet, trailing his fingers over his shoulder as he walks around his chair. He casually joins a conversation that Jongdae and a female dancer with short blonde hair are having a little ways away, leaving Kyungsoo with a raging hard-on and his heart beating out of his chest.

“Holy  _shit!”_ Baekhyun grins at him. “He’s  _into_ you!”

Kyungsoo snatches the drink out of Chanyeol’s hand and downs it in one shot. The  _last_ thing he needs is to catch feelings for a stripper. 

This is going to be a long night.

—

“Good morning,” Jongin greets him as always the following morning as Kyungsoo approaches the counter, smiling a little brighter than usual today. “You look tired.”

“I’m hungover as hell, honestly,” Kyungsoo groans, glancing up at the menu of his favorite coffee shop as if he hasn’t ordered the same drink and scone every day for over a year. This is usually when he stumbles over his words and tries to stare at the cute blonde barista and his little black apron without getting caught, but he’s too tired this morning. “Went to a bachelor party last night.”

“Did you?” Jongin says, turning his back to make Kyungsoo’s usual drink and sharing a secret smile with the cappuccino machine. “How was it?”

“Kind of crazy, honestly,” Kyungsoo says, removing his glasses long enough to rub at his eyes. “I’m not used to it. I can’t imagine doing that and then coming in for a four a.m. shift.”

“It doesn’t bother me,” Jongin giggles, drawing a heart in Kyungsoo’s foam. “I’ve got a night job too, so I usually go home to shower and then come straight here.”

“Must be exhausting,” Kyungsoo comments, placing his card on the counter and watching Jongin fetch his scone from the display case. The barista gives him a curious little smile as he returns, and Kyungsoo gets the feeling that he’s missing something here. 

“Five forty-nine.”

Jongin swipes Kyungsoo’s card and hands it back to him, wrapping his scone up before sliding it over the counter. “Have a good one, Kyungsoo. See you tomorrow.”

“You too,” Kyungsoo smiles, taking his coffee and heading for the door before Jongin can see him blush. His phone continues to buzz incessantly in his pocket, the result of being in a group chat full of annoying idiots, and he finally pulls it out just to make it shut the hell up.

PCY: _Kyungsoo, we know you’re awake!_

KJD:     _we’re not going to shut up until you show yourself, Kyungsoo!_

ZYX:     _Leave him alone, guys. He drank like a gallon of tequila last night_

BBH: _Kyungsoo, face hte court !_

DKS: _What did I do now?_

Kyungsoo finally texts back, plopping onto a bench outside the coffee shop to eat his scone.

KMS:     _What did you do??_

KJD: _you dry humped that stripper bro_

KJM: _to be fair the stripper was dry humping him first_

BBH:     _i don’t blame ksoo. i’d let blondie dick me tf down tbh_

ZYX: _ew gross baekhyun kai is my FRIEND_

DKS: _He humped Junmyeon too_

PCY:      _yeah but he RODE you man_

KMS: _^^ pcy’s right_

DKS: _pcy’s not right. He’s never right_

DKS: _kai was just doing his job_

KJD:      _oh come on man i’ve NEVER seen you that riled up over a guy_

Kyungsoo groans and sips his drink. Jongdae’s right. As irritating as they all are, his friends know him better than he knows himself sometimes. 

KJD:      _yixing, kai’s into dick right?_

ZYX:      _Yep_

DKS:      _you’re all insane. i’m never gonna see him again_

KJM:      _lmao sure_


	2. Reunion

 

Kyungsoo returns to Prism Gentlemen’s Club the following Saturday night.

The beat pounding from the speakers inside when he enters is hard and dirty, and it rattles his ribcage with every pulse. It’s something with Nicki Minaj on it. “Hey Mama” maybe? Kyungsoo can’t remember the title. He’s distracted by the pink lights flashing on the stage where cash is flying like confetti, barely-dressed (and some not dressed at all) dancers everywhere he looks. It’s not what Kyungsoo is used to in the slightest, and he stops by the bar for a beer before approaching the stage, dead set on seeing Kai again.

He’s not difficult to find. He’s definitely got the biggest crowd surrounding him, and Kyungsoo’s breath leaves him when he catches sight of the blonde lying flat on the stage, covered in cash and grinning ear to ear as he watches more yet rain down over him. He’s got a friend with him tonight, another young man with broad shoulders and rainbow hair who’s almost as handsome as Kai himself, straddling his hips and laughing as he scoops up the cash and rubs it over the blonde’s body. He gets up as Kyungsoo approaches and Kai shifts onto his knees, coyly biting his lip and treating one of the well-dressed men throwing money to a perfectly executed body wave before crawling over to him and plucking the joint from his lips. He takes a drag from it before handing it back with a smirk and standing up to get back on his pole, the other dancer happily bending over the stage as another customer lets his stack of cash rain down over his ass. Kyungsoo downs his beer quickly. He probably should have ordered something stronger.

Kai’s dressed in black once again tonight, only this time, he’s a lot closer to being naked than he was at Junmyeon’s party last week. The sheer amount of perfect skin glowing beneath the pink lights, broken only by a pair of obscenely tight boxer briefs that leave nothing to the imagination, a matching black choker, and lace arm warmers, is enough to have Kyungsoo sweating. He’s barefoot, unlike the rest of the dancers, and his blonde hair sticks up wildly in every direction as he effortlessly swings his legs over his head and hangs upside down. He keeps time with the music, rapidly spinning a few times before gracefully executing a front flip and catching himself with one hand before his feet actually hit the ground. Kyungsoo’s jaw drops. Is gravity even a thing up there?

The answer appears to be no because Kai doesn’t show any signs of fatigue as the song goes on, wrapping one foot around the pole above him and one around the pole below, falling easily into a vertical split of sorts that beautifully showcases his flexibility. His posture remains perfect, and Kyungsoo’s abs hurt just  _thinking_ about the core strength that a move like that must require. To call it a “turn on” is an understatement, and Kyungsoo thinks he understands what Yixing meant by “legendary” when he first described Kai a week ago.

He’s not nearly drunk enough to throw cash the way the men on the rail are, so Kyungsoo keeps his distance, snagging another drink (whiskey this time) from a passing waitress and raptly watching Kai perform. Rainbow Hair hops back on the stage and catches Kai’s lips in a brief but smoldering kiss, and an inexplicable pang of jealousy races through Kyungsoo’s system. He can see the two boys grin at each other as the cash starts flying noticeably faster. Kai rights himself and crosses his legs as if sitting on an invisible chair, supporting his weight with only one hand tightly gripping the pole in an unbelievable show of strength, and smiles as he watches Rainbow slowly peel off his tank top down below. 

Rainbow is hot, Kyungsoo has to admit, but he’s utterly enamored with the blonde effortlessly spinning around the pole above him. He finds himself walking closer as Kai swings his right leg over his head and leans backwards until his back arches, holding his left foot with his right hand as he whirls around the pole without a single sign of strain. It makes Kyungsoo dizzy just watching. 

He doesn’t really know how long he stands there watching Kai execute trick after trick, combo after combo. He’s flexible, extremely so, and every split he does makes Kyungsoo’s dick a little bit harder. He looks almost wild up there, as if the pounding club beat shaking the room is the only thing controlling his actions. The way he grinds himself up against Rainbow and tantalizingly sways his hips for his audience should have been borderline trashy, but the way Kai does it, it’s almost artistic, and  _extremely_ effective. Kyungsoo’s never  _seen_  so much cash before. Kai slides his back down the pole then, thighs spread obscenely, and his eyes lock on Kyungsoo’s over the heads of the men on the rail, a cocky smirk on his lips. 

Kyungsoo’s body temperature shoots through the roof. 

Kai eventually hops off the pole for a breather and Rainbow takes his place, and Kyungsoo takes the opportunity to hit the bar and down as many shots as he can handle before they switch again. He can’t deny it anymore. He wants Kai. It’s a major problem, because there are at least sixty other guys here who want Kai as well, and they’re all far richer than Kyungsoo is. This club is going to turn into an expensive habit if he doesn’t get over himself quickly. Kyungsoo licks the salt off his hand and throws his third shot of tequila back, groaning softly at the burn before biting the lime and slumping against the counter.

“Hey there, puddin’,” a chipper voice says to his left as he slides into the seat beside him, and Kyungsoo doesn’t have to look to know who it is. “I was hoping you’d be back.”

“You’re really fuckin’ hot,” Kyungsoo says bluntly, turning to look at the blonde. Kai grins at him and waves to the bartender, who brings him a glass of ice water. His caramel skin glistens from his workout on the stage, but he still somehow manages to look flawless. Kyungsoo notices that his eye makeup is black and red instead of black and gold tonight, and his cheekbones glow beneath the colorful lights. 

“You’re pretty sexy yourself,” Kai says, taking a long sip of his water before angling himself towards Kyungsoo and crossing his legs. “Your friends here tonight?”

“Nope.”

“Does that mean I don’t have to share you this time?” he smiles coyly.

“Are you and Rainbow together?” Kyungsoo asks without meaning to, and Kai actually looks caught off guard for a second.

“Rainbow?”

“The one with the eyebrows and the ass.”

“Oh, you mean Secret,” Kai laughs. “ _Rainbow_. I like that. No, Secret’s dating Bambi. I’m single.”

_Bambi,_  Kyungsoo thinks, recalling the name. He’ll have to tell Minseok that his favorite dancer is off the market. 

What shot was he on again? Four? He can probably handle one more. He signals to the bartender as he passes and watches the young woman refill his glass. 

“You’re an incredible dancer,” he compliments, looking up at Kai’s artificially grey eyes. “I don’t know how you do that.”

“Lots of practice,” Kai replies, his smirk shifting a little into a genuinely flattered smile, and Kyungsoo thinks through his drunken haze that it looks vaguely familiar. “Are you gonna let me dance for you again tonight?”

“Are you busy?” Kyungsoo asks, reaching for the salt and licking the back of his hand. Kai takes the shaker from him before can use it, however, and Kyungsoo watches with a dry throat as the blonde stares him straight in the eyes, tilts his head to the side, and shakes it onto the pristine skin of his neck.

“Ever done a body shot?” He asks with a grin, stealing Kyungsoo’s lime wedge and popping it in his mouth. 

—

One o’clock that morning finds Kai and Kyungsoo laughing in the semi-private room where the dancers give more expensive, intimate lap dances, draped loosely over the velvet sectional as the blonde lies on his back atop the cushions. He’s definitely tipsy at this point, giggling profusely as Kyungsoo pours another shot of tequila over his flat stomach, and Kyungsoo himself is starting to enter the danger zone of blackout drunkenness. The alcohol doesn’t make him sloppy, but it lowers his inhibitions to almost nothing, and he doesn’t hesitate for a second before kneeling between the dancer’s parted thighs and lapping the tequila up from the gentle indentations of his abs. Kai grins and moans softly as Kyungsoo licks a hot stripe up his neck, tasting the salt there, before taking the lime wedge from between Kai’s lips and biting down. 

“That was a good one,” Kai giggles, his dark makeup beginning to smudge ever so slightly around the edges of his eyes. “You’re so drunk!”

“I know, right?” Kyungsoo says, getting off of the blonde and sitting back in his seat. “Maybe I should switch to water.”

“Want me to get you some?”

“No, come here,” Kyungsoo opens his arms, and Kai happily sits up and gets in his lap. The elder is almost certain that behavior this intimate is outside of the norm for clubs like this, but he can’t be bothered to think about what that means just yet. 

“You’re prickly,” Kai observes, rubbing the pads of his fingers over the stubble that’s beginning to re-emerge on Kyungsoo’s face with the late hour. “That’s hot.”

_“You’re_  hot.”

“I know.”

The more Kai drinks, the more he forgets to keep his sexy act up, and Kyungsoo’s haunted by an odd sense of familiarity whenever the dancer laughs. He tries so hard to think about it, but his brain is sloshing around in tequila and the DJ is playing something by Beyoncé and Kai is dancing on him again, head tilted back and eyes closed as he moves his hips with the music. It’s different from when he’s on the pole; he’s not showing off his strength or flexibility here. He’s just going with the flow, following his instincts, grinding down on Kyungsoo in a way that leaves them both a little breathless. 

“Y’know, I’ve been hoping you’d come back all week,” Kai says, chest pressed close to the elder’s and back curved in a way that showcases his ass (which Kyungsoo comfortably rests his hands on). Kyungsoo looks up at the thin black choker still resting at the base of the blonde’s throat and feels the urge to loop his fingers underneath it. “I’ve never done it before, but I’d definitely let you take me home if you asked.”

“Really?” Kyungsoo breathes, suddenly regretting all those shots. He’s drunk, but not so drunk as to take advantage of Kai like that tonight.

“You’ve got, like, this whole stoic, handsome thing going for you,” he tells him, still expertly rolling his hips. “And you’re like a gentleman, but you look like you could secretly be a freak too.”

He’s not wrong. Kyungsoo bites his lip and gazes up at Kai through hooded eyelids as he dances, running his hands down the younger’s strong, perfect bare thighs. He’d definitely have to come back to see if Kai means what he says about letting Kyungsoo take him home. 

“Kyungsoo?” says someone who’s not Kai. Kyungsoo glances over the blonde’s shoulder and is confused to see Minseok standing there, keys and phone in hand and eyebrows raised to his hairline in surprise. “What are you doing?”

“What are  _you_  doing?” Kyungsoo moves his hands to Kai’s hips to pause their movement.

“You drunk dialed me like an hour ago to tell me you were going to take a shot off of Kai’s dick,” Minseok regards the nearly-naked dancer in Kyungsoo’s lap with mild amusement. “You didn’t, did you?”

“You should!” Kai grins, and Minseok gently pulls him up.

“Oh no no no. Thank you Kai, but I really need to get Kyungsoo home.”

“What? No!” Kyungsoo whines petulantly, lamenting the empty state of his lap. “What are you, my mom?”

“God damn, how many have you had?” Minseok asks, hauling Kyungsoo off the couch. “You’ll thank me tomorrow. Come on.”

“Wait, what do I owe you for… all that?” Kyungsoo asks, turning to face Kai. The blonde grins up at him and lies back down on the couch.

“Not a cent. Just come back soon, puddin’.”

_“Puddin’,”_  Minseok repeats under his breath as he helps a stumbling Kyungsoo out to the car. “Fuck, the guys are gonna have a field day with this.”

—

“You did  _body shots_ off of a  _stripper!”_

“I will pay you mad money— like serious dollars— to shut the fuck up right now.”

“Do Kyungsoo did  _body shots_  off of a  _stripper!”_  Chanyeol laughs maniacally, and Kyungsoo wants to push him off the sidewalk into traffic a little bit. “Do fucking Kyungsoo! Dude, I haven’t seen you do body shots since like sophomore year!”

“Chanyeol, it is eight o’clock in the fucking morning.”

“Oh my god, I can’t even believe you even went back! Do Kyungsoo went to a strip club by his own free will and did body shots off of a stripper. You had to have been drunk out of your  _mind._ ”

“I was.”

“Did you like it though?”

Chanyeol correctly interprets Kyungsoo’s silence as a  _yes_ and bursts out laughing once again. “You did! Do Kyungsoo is in love with a stripper!”

“Would you shut up? I’ve met him twice in my life.”

“This is hella romantic. I can’t wait till your kids ask how you guys met.”

“I literally hate you.”

“I love you too.”

“Don’t you have, like, a job you’re supposed to be at?” Kyungsoo asks as they approach the coffee shop. “Or are they paying you to harass me?”

“I know, I know. I just wanted to walk today with my best friend who licked tequila off of a stripper’s abs last night.”

“Fuck you.”

Chanyeol laughs and hugs Kyungsoo in front of the coffee shop before continuing down the street towards his work, and Kyungsoo’s mood immediately lifts when he spots Jongin behind the register smiling prettily at the customer he’s speaking to. The bell tinkles as he opens the door, and Jongin looks up with a smile as he hands the young woman her drink. 

“Somebody’s in a good mood this morning,” he smiles as Kyungsoo approaches.

“Had a great night,” Kyungsoo smiles back, feeling a little guilty for cheating on his longtime crush with his newer crush. 

“Oh, I know what that means,” Jongin laughs as he starts making his usual drink. “Who’s the lucky fella?”

“Just someone I met,” Kyungsoo says, smile dropping ever so slightly as he tries to recall telling Jongin that he’s gay. 

“Oh? Is he cute?”

“Extremely,” Kyungsoo says, writing it off as something he probably told the barista pre-coffee. “Perfect ten.”

“Not that you asked, but I had a pretty great night too,” Jongin tells him with a grin, putting the lid on his coffee and setting it on the counter. “The guy was  _smoking_  hot.”

“Oh,” Kyungsoo says, ice-cold jealousy pricking at his heart despite what he’s just done with Kai a few hours ago. Jongin stares at him for a few seconds before startling Kyungsoo with a burst of laughter.

“Oh my god, seriously? Still no?”

“What?”

“Oh my god this is hilarious,” Jongin laughs as he goes to fetch Kyungsoo’s scone, leaving the elder hopelessly confused. 

“What’s so funny?”

“Hold on, hold on,” Jongin says upon his return, setting the pastry down and directing his gaze to the countertop as he gets into character. Kyungsoo’s eyebrows knit together and he’s about to open his mouth to ask another question when Jongin pushes his hair back and looks up at him through his lashes, eyes smoldering and lips curled into a cocky smirk. Kyungsoo’s blood freezes in his veins.

“…no fucking _way.”_

The smirk drops off of Jongin’s face and is replaced by another peal of laughter at the look on Kyungsoo’s face. It’s  _so_  obvious now, and he’s humiliated that he hadn’t realized sooner. He’s almost unrecognizable without the hair, makeup, and impeccable sex kitten act, but Kyungsoo is positive that he’s looking at him right now.

“Holy shit;  _Kai?”_

“The one and only,” Jongin giggles, plucking Kyungsoo’s debit card from its dumbfounded owner’s hand and swiping it. “Took you long enough, puddin’.”

“Oh my god, hold on,” Kyungsoo pinches the bridge of his nose and braces himself against the edge of the counter. “You mean to tell me…”

“You busy today?” Jongin grins, sliding the card back along with the coffee and scone. “I have a break in twenty minutes.”

“Yeah, let’s do that,” Kyungsoo agrees, head swimming as it frantically connects the dots. “I’ll be over here.”

“Don’t go far, baby,” Jongin playfully calls after him as he walks to a table, and he uses his  _Kai_ voice just to tease him and fuck with his head even more. 

Kyungsoo  _loves_ it.

—

“So you go to the club till late, go home to shower, and then come straight here?”

“Yep.”

“When do you sleep?”

“I take a cat nap at home between shifts and a longer nap in the evening before work.”

Kyungsoo stares at him in awe.

“You’re really one person.”

“Last I checked, yep,” Jongin grins back.

“God, you look so different with your hair down... is Kai like your alter ego, then?”

“You could say that,” Jongin smirks back, and Kyungsoo swiftly downs another sip of coffee before his throat can go dry again.

“How’d you pick the name?”

 Jongin laughs. “Made it up. Makes me sound edgy, don’t you think?”

Kyungsoo smiles and nods. “Do you like what you do?”

“Honestly? I kind of love it,” Jongin smiles back. “It’s fun, I don’t have a boss, and I’m pretty good at it. It’s not the dream of course, but for now, I’m happy with it.”

“What’s the dream then?”

Jongin chuckles dismissively and takes another sip of his coffee. “No, it’s silly.”

“No, tell me.”

“You’ll laugh.”

“I promise I won’t laugh.”

Jongin gives him a look, but Kyungsoo only smiles sweetly in return. Jongin sighs.

“I want… I want to be a choreographer on Broadway. For musicals and stuff.”

“Really?” Kyungsoo smiles brighter, setting his drink down. “Does that mean you dance horizontally too?”

Jongin laughs aloud at that and nods. “Yeah, I do. Have since I was little. It’s my major. Nobody thinks I’ll actually make it to Broadway, though.”

“Well I do,” Kyungsoo says immediately, not looking away when Jongin’s eyes flick back up to his. “Really. If you’re half as good on the ground as you are on the pole, you’re already better than anyone I’ve ever seen.”

Jongin smiles softly at him. “You really think so?”

“I know so.”

Jongin blushes and looks down to hide his smile, and Kyungsoo feels a warmth blossoming inside his chest at the sight.

“I kind of hate most of Prism’s clientele, though,” Jongin breezily changes the subject before Kyungsoo can make the butterflies in his stomach go any crazier. “They’re all big shots who feel like they’re entitled to put their hands wherever they want and get offended when I won’t give them my number. I only dance there because the tips are so good.”

“How good?” Kyungsoo asks out of curiosity, realizing the rudeness of the question as soon as it leaves his mouth and inwardly cringing. “Sorry. You don’t have to answer that.”

“I don’t mind, baby,” Jongin giggles, and Kyungsoo’s heart flip-flops in his chest at the unexpected pet name. “On a good night, $1,500. On a bad night, half that maybe. I don’t put in very many hours.”

“Seriously?” Kyungsoo gapes. “How many do you put in?”

“I usually get there around nine or ten and dance until… two-ish? The club closes at three. Like I said, those guys throw crazy money. Sometimes I come a little earlier or stay a little later for bachelor or bachelorette parties.”

“Like ours?”

“Yes, like yours,” Jongin smiles at him and sips his coffee. “How was the wedding, by the way?” 

“Beautiful,” Kyungsoo smiles back. “Beach wedding.”

Jongin sighs dreamily. “I’ve always wanted to get married on the beach. Like at sunset with the decorations fluttering in the breeze, you know? Yixing always made fun of me for it.”

“Oh, that reminds me, how do you two know each other?”

“Me and Yixing?”

“Yeah.”

“I inherited the dance team from him when he graduated last year,” Jongin says with a smile. “He used to come buy lapdances from me when I first started working at the club to give me a break from having to give them to creepy old guys and drunk girls who wanted to grope me. He’s stopped since he got a girlfriend, though. Probably for the better.”

“Maybe I can replace him.”

Jongin’s grin widens. “I’d  _love_ that.”

Kyungsoo blushes at the undisguised excitement in Jongin’s eyes and looks down at the coffee cup in his hands. “Sorry for asking so many questions. This feels like an interview.”

“Tell me about you, then,” Jongin rests his elbows on the table and his chin on his hands. “What do you do?”

“I’m in my second year of med school.”

“What? Really?” Jongin’s face lights up. “You’re a doctor?”

“Future doctor. Pediatrician. Hopefully.”

Jongin gasps softly and puts a hand over his heart, the expression on his face nothing short of lovestruck. “You want to work with kids?”

“I do. Adults annoy me most of the time, honestly. I love kids.”

Jongin positively  _swoons_ , resting his chin in his hand and smiling dreamily across the table.

“Wow… the world needs more men like you.”

“I don’t know, I think being a hotshot Broadway choreographer might be a lot more exciting,” Kyungsoo teases.

“Oh shut up,” the blonde giggles shyly, looking down at his coffee cup. There’s a few beats of comfortable silence before Kyungsoo speaks again.

“Would you… like to go out to dinner with me tonight? If you don’t have a shift at the club?”

Jongin beams at him.

“I thought you’d never ask.”

 


	3. Culmination

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I noticed way too late that Ao3 cut off like half of the group chat in chapter one! If you read the funky version that ended really suddenly, please go back and reread what you missed haha <3

“What’s your favorite color?” Kyungsoo asks a few weeks later, draped comfortably over a sofa at Platinum Aerial Studios with a medical journal open on his lap and morning sunlight filtering in through the blinds. He and Jongin are alone in the practice room, and it’s comfortably quiet save for the playlist Jongin has playing in the corner.

“Red,” Jongin tells him, looking over at him upside down as he freestyles to a relaxed indie song. “Why?”

“I don’t think I ever asked. It’s basic info I should know,” Kyungsoo says, and Jongin giggles.

“What’s yours?”

“Black.”

“Good,” Jongin smiles, touching his feet back down to the floor. “I look good in black.”

“You definitely do,” Kyungsoo appreciatively eyes Jongin’s bronze chest glistening with sweat. He’s not getting any homework done whatsoever because of it, but Jongin insists that the trick he’s working on requires bare skin against the pole or he’ll slip, which is why he’s prancing around the room wearing nothing but hot pants and knee pads.

“Are you staring or working?”

“Staring.”

“At least you’re honest,” Jongin smiles, tilting his head back to take a long drink of water. “Do your work, though. It’s due next week.”

“But I want to watch you dance.”

“You watch me dance literally every night.”

“Do you ever dance in those 8-inch heels?” Kyungsoo asks out of curiosity, sticking his foot out in front of him and twirling his ankle. “I saw Bambi wearing some the other night.”

“I do sometimes. They make your legs look great,” Jongin inspects the methodical-looking bruises on the insides of his thighs. “But you can’t really use your feet to hold your weight with shoes on so I usually don’t.”

“You can hold your weight using your  _feet?”_

“Sure.”

“Show me.”

Jongin pushes his hair, now dyed a very pretty watermelon pink, off his forehead— a habit that Kyungsoo’s come to adore— and climbs back up his pole. Kyungsoo watches closely as he carefully raises one leg over his head and wraps his ankle around the metal, pointing his toes and carefully removing his hands. “Holy shit,” Kyungsoo breathes, far past being aroused by Jongin’s perfect split, and stares in simple awe as the younger spins gracefully and effortlessly. “Now, what muscles are you using to do that?”

“All of them,” Jongin says with a grin, putting his leg back down and wrapping them both comfortably around the pole below him. “But mostly abs I guess.”

“You’re incredible.”

“I know.”

Jongin lets go again and flips upside down before putting his hands on the floor and letting his legs extend into another flawless air split. “Show off,” Kyungsoo teases, and Jongin tumbles back into a sitting position with a laugh. 

“You love it.”

“Come here,” Kyungsoo sets his book aside and extends his arms. Jongin crawls happily across the floor and into his lap, comfortably sitting back on the elder’s thighs. “Are you busy tonight?”

“Depends,” Jongin smiles back.

“I was hoping maybe you could come over dinner,” Kyungsoo says, reaching up and tracing the younger’s jawline with his fingertip. “I haven’t made you my world-famous kimchi spaghetti yet.”

“In that case, I’m free,” Jongin smiles.

“Does eight o’clock work for you?”

“Eight sounds perfect.”

Kyungsoo smiles and Jongin leans down to connect their lips, winding his arms around the elder’s neck and kissing him slowly. Kyungsoo lazily kisses back, tilting his head back and enjoying the taste of Jongin’s tongue sliding against his. He’s finally starting to get used to kissing Jongin, the man he’s crushed on for months and only recently gotten to know, but it still gives him butterflies every time, and he savors the feeling of the dancer arching his back to press their chests closer together.

He looks up when the door swings open and blushes when he sees Rainbow standing there, looking amused and also vastly different without makeup. “Am I interrupting?” he asks as he steps in and drops his duffel on the floor, and Jongin slides off of Kyungsoo’s lap with a giggle.

“Not at all. Hey, you don’t mind if I tell Kyungsoo your name, do you? You’ll probably be seeing a lot of each other.”

“If he’s cool with you, he’s cool with me, honey.”

“Kyungsoo, this is my best friend Sehun,” Jongin introduces as Secret strips down to attire similar to Jongin’s, however more flamboyant. “Sehun, this is my… friend Kyungsoo.”

Even Kyungsoo cringes a little at that. He and Jongin have been seeing each other for almost a month, but neither of them have uttered the word  _boyfriend_ yet. 

“Nice to meet you,” Sehun smiles, strutting across the room and offering Kyungsoo a dainty handshake. “I hear that Kai is a fantastic lay.”

“Sehun!” Jongin whines, and the taller boy flits back over to his bag on the floor with a laugh. “He’s lying. He hasn’t heard that.”

“I bet he’s not wrong,” Kyungsoo grins, and Jongin’s blush darkens. Contrary to what every last one of Kyungsoo’s friends think, he and Jongin have yet to go all the way together.

“Are you guys trying to make out? Cause I can go do some floor work downstairs if you want.”

“No we are not,” Jongin insists as he stands up, cheeks burning, and Kyungsoo hides his laugh in his hand. “Kyungsoo’s doing research for his paper due next week and I am working on my bullet spin to superman.”

“Do doubles with me,” Sehun says, sinking into a split and reaching forward to grab the foot in front of him. “Luhan doesn’t work Saturdays anymore and I need a partner.”

Jongin leans against a pole while Sehun stretches, and Kyungsoo listens to them throw around terms like  _cuban handspring_ and  _superman roll,_ the obviously professional nature of the discussion instilling even more appreciation for Jongin’s craft in Kyungsoo. “Let’s work on seated flyers,” Jongin says, already climbing up the pole. “That always makes a shit ton of cash when we do it right.”

“Okay,” Sehun agrees. Jongin climbs almost to the ceiling and extends his legs straight out in front of him, and Sehun assumes a similar cross-legged position on the pole below him. Jongin glances down and carefully lowers himself down into the other dancer’s lap before taking his hands and leaning backwards, back arching gracefully as they spin. Sehun grunts softly and furrows his eyebrows at the strain, to which Jongin encourages him with a quiet  _‘hold steady.’_ It’s incredible to Kyungsoo to be watching these two artists in the process of mastering a trick, completely raw and focused without the flashy makeup and lewd ad-libs, and he doesn’t even pretend to be doing his work.

“You’re heavier than Luhan,” Sehun complains.

“Suck it up,” quips Jongin, sitting up straight and putting his hands back on the pole before lifting his hips off of Sehun’s and putting his feet down. “My head was almost on the ground. Higher this time.”

Kyungsoo watches them practice that trick for almost thirty minutes, never boring of it. “Kyungsoo, are we shaky?” Jongin asks him a few times, and Kyungsoo offers the best criticism he can. Sehun finally complains of thigh cramps and insists they mix it up, and Jongin drops back down to the floor for some water.

“Kyungsoo, do your damn work.”

“I can’t; you’re distracting me.”

“Well go home and do it then. I’m seeing you tonight for dinner anyways.”

“Ooh, hot date,” Sehun comments, rubbing the bruises on the insides of his thighs that match Jongin’s own. 

“One more trick,” Kyungsoo begs childishly, and Jongin rolls his eyes.

“Fine. Sehun, can you do a one-armed invert straddle?”

“Am I one-armed or am I straddling?”

“One-armed.”

“Oh come on,” Sehun whines. “Why can’t  _you_  hold the weight this time?” 

“Because you’re stronger and I’m bendier. Now up.”

Sehun groans dramatically but does as he’s told, climbing the pole and tightly folding one leg around the metal, holding his foot with one hand. The position on its own isn’t at all difficult compared to what Kyungsoo’s seen them do, but his jaw hits the floor when Jongin holds onto Sehun’s free wrist with both hands and swings his own legs over his head so that he’s almost bent in half, carefully extending them as Sehun supports their combined weight with one leg. “Holy shit,” he says aloud as they spin a few times before touching back down. “How the fuck do you do that?”

“I know he looks like a noodle, but he actually benches like three hundred pounds,” Jongin grunts as he rights himself. 

“I have to since you  _weigh_ three hundred goddamn pounds,” Sehun grumbles, rolling his shoulder.

“Well, we can’t all be supple and petite like Bambi,” Jongin says, walking to Kyungsoo’s couch and putting his medical journal back in his hands. “Now  _you_  need to go work. I mean it.” 

“Yes  _mom_ ,” Kyungsoo rolls his eyes, shouldering his bag and standing up to kiss him. “Bye, babe. I’ll see you tonight.”

“Yeah,” Jongin smiles softly, pink tinging his cheeks at the way Kyungsoo looks at him. “See you.”

He stands there until Kyungsoo disappears through the door, footsteps echoing down the hallway as he retreats. There’s a warm feeling in his chest not caused by the workout, and eight o’clock suddenly can’t come fast enough.

“Bitch, you already in love,” Sehun teases, casually hanging upside down on his pole as he watches his friend’s expression in the mirror. Jongin flushes crimson.

“Shut up.”

—

Jongin raps thrice on Kyungsoo’s door at eight o’clock sharp, and Kyungsoo fumbles for a spot to rest his wooden spoon without dirtying the counter. “Just a second,” he calls, quickly wiping his hands on his apron and fixing his hair on the way to the door. He pulls, forgetting to remove the deadbolt in his haste to open it, and hears Jongin’s laughter on the other side. The door eventually swings open to reveal Jongin standing on the other side, dressed in a simple pink t-shirt and jeans. Everything about him screams  _boyfriend,_ and Kyungsoo’s butterflies start acting up again as he looks up into the younger’s face.

“Hi,” Jongin smiles, pressing a shy kiss to Kyungsoo’s cheek. “Have I told you how much I love those glasses?”

Kyungsoo touches the rims on his face and inwardly curses when he realizes he’s forgotten to put his contacts in. “You look really nice,” he tells him, stepping aside and waiting for Jongin to toe out of his shoes before closing the door behind them.

“Thank you. You do too.”

“Dinner’s almost ready. It should only be a few more minutes.”

“Okay,” Jongin smiles, although neither of them move from the doorway. They lock gazes for a moment and a half and then they’re kissing again, savoring gentle caresses and drowning in the soft press of lips against lips. Kyungsoo wonders if Jongin craves his kisses as much as he craves Jongin’s. Even if they’ve only been apart for a matter of hours, it feels like an eternity, and Kyungsoo wonders if that’s normal for not-boyfriends who have only been not-together for five weeks. His arms fit perfectly around Jongin’s waist, as does his own jaw in the younger’s hands, and Kyungsoo forgets the world for a few long moments as he’s comforted by the feeling of having Jongin locked safe in his embrace.

They’re both breathless by the time it ends, Kyungsoo’s pulse racing beneath his skin and Jongin’s cheeks dusted pink. “Food’s gonna burn,” Kyungsoo quietly thinks aloud against Jongin’s lips. Jongin giggles and drops his hands.

“Yeah. Go ahead, it smells amazing.”

Kyungsoo smiles and kisses Jongin’s cheek before reluctantly pulling away and heading back to the kitchen to stir the pot. Nothing’s burned yet, gratefully, and Jongin takes a seat at the table as Kyungsoo arranges two plates of food with care. 

 _“Pour vous, Monsieur,”_  Kyungsoo says with a playful smile as he sets the dish before his date.  _“La cuisine est délicieuse pour un garçon magnifique.”_

Jongin goes white before he goes red as Kyungsoo lights the candles on the table, muttering something that sounds suspiciously like  _“talk like that between my legs”_ and denying it when Kyungsoo asks him to speak up.

“It looks fantastic,” Jongin smiles, taking a long sip of his wine to calm himself down. “You’re an incredible cook.”

“I’m okay,” Kyungsoo shrugs humbly, sitting down and raising his glass to Jongin’s with a gentle smile. “To us.”

“To us,” Jongin softly agrees as they clink glasses, heat blossoming in his chest rather than his groin this time.

Dinner takes over an hour to finish as always, both of them too engaged in conversation to remember to eat. Kyungsoo nervously asks more than once if the food is okay, so Jongin is extra dramatic with his moans of satisfaction while eating to the point where Kyungsoo ends up laughing and kicking him under the table to shut him up. That leads to an intense game of footsie, which leads to Jongin ultimately falling out of his chair, which leads to both of them laughing so hard they cry. 

“Oh my god, are you okay?” Kyungsoo laughs through his tears, getting up and rounding the table to where Jongin is sprawled on the floor.

“No, wait, I think I hurt my waist…” Jongin grimaces, and Kyungsoo’s expression quickly turns to one of concern.

“What? Let me see.”

Kyungsoo leans over him to check for injuries and Jongin takes the opportunity to quickly reverse their positions, giggling victoriously as he wrestles Kyungsoo to the floor. “Hey!” Kyungsoo yells, struggling and laughing once again as Jongin tries to catch his wrists. “That’s not funny!”

“Is too!” Jongin exclaims, squealing and rolling over when Kyungsoo’s fingers attack his ribs with tickles. Kyungsoo quickly reclaims his position over Jongin and manages to pin his wrists above his head with one hand, mercilessly tickling him with the other. “Hyung, stop it!” he laughs, trying to wiggle away to no avail.

“What will I get if I do?” Kyungsoo teases.

“I’ll suck your dick!” Jongin screeches, and Kyungsoo lets him go only because those words shouted in such a hysterical tone sound positively hilarious. Jongin breathes as if he’s just run a marathon, wiping tears from his aching cheeks as Kyungsoo leans down to peck his lips. “You’re  _such_  an asshole.”

“You’re cute when your cheeks get all pink,” Kyungsoo grins, standing up and offering Jongin a hand which he petulantly waves away. “Fine then,” he laughs, sitting back in his chair and watching Jongin dramatically pick his torso up off the floor.

“You’re so lucky you’re hot,” he grumbles insincerely, crawling over to kneel between Kyungsoo’s feet before coaxing his thighs further apart.

“Babe, you don’t actually have to…”

“Want to,” Jongin assures him, running his hands up the insides of his thighs and looking up at him. “It’s been like five days.”

“You been counting?”

“Nope.”

Kyungsoo chuckles and plays with Jongin’s hair while the dancer skillfully opens his belt, because who the hell is he to say  _no_ to head from Kim Jongin? Jongin’s teeth subconsciously sink into his lower lip as he curls his fingers around Kyungsoo’s soft member and holds his gaze as he strokes it gently. Kyungsoo would never admit it, but he kind of gets off on looking down at Jongin like this. For once,  _Jongin_  is the one who has to tilt his head up to make eye contact. A pink tongue darts out to lick the head, and Kyungsoo licks his lips at the sight.

Jongin always takes his time sucking him off because it probably boosts his ego listening to Kyungsoo get increasingly impatient to the point where he’s almost begging. He looks so comfortable on his knees, eyes closed and lips glossy with spit as he unhurriedly sucks Kyungsoo to hardness. He starts looking a little less comfortable when Kyungsoo’s girth starts to put a strain on his jaw, much to the elder’s masculine pride, and his eyebrows cutely draw together as he starts to put a little more effort into his motions. 

“Look at me,” Kyungsoo says lowly, and Jongin’s dark eyes immediately flick up to his face. He speeds up, flattening his tongue against the underside of Kyungsoo’s cock and eagerly stroking him with his lips. “Come on, I know you can take more than that,” he teases, his voice gravelly with arousal. Jongin moans softly, moving his left hand to Kyungsoo’s clothed thigh and squeezing as he swallows him to the hilt. “Fuck,” Kyungsoo curses, and Jongin pulls off far enough to smile, quickly jerking Kyungsoo’s spit-slick erection as he mouths messily down the underside.

“Like that?”

“ _Fuck_  yeah.”

No one has ever gone down on Kyungsoo the way Jongin does. Jongin blows him like it’s  _fun,_ peppering the air with pretty moans and little giggles as he kneels between Kyungsoo’s thighs and toys with his very sanity. He’s especially fond of the veins that become more prominent the harder Kyungsoo gets, taking special care to trace each and every one with the tip of his tongue all while maintaining smoldering hot eye contact.  _“Jongin,”_  Kyungsoo groans, fighting the urge to fuck up into the younger’s throat. Jongin knows what he wants though, and obliges him by picking up a steady rhythm and leaning into Kyungsoo’s touch as his hand tangles in his hair. 

Jongin’s a champion at this, bobbing his head tirelessly without a single complaint of tiredness as he drives Kyungsoo to the edge. Kyungsoo feels it building as he watches his cock disappear between Jongin’s pink, swollen lips over and over, a slow-burning heat that makes his breath come quicker and his grip on the dancer’s hair grow tighter. “Jongin,” he groans, eyebrows drawing together as he nears orgasm, but Jongin slowly pulls off Kyungsoo’s cock with a lewd “pop” instead, leaving Kyungsoo desperate and frustrated. 

“Baby, please…”

“I want you to fuck me.”

Kyungsoo’s breath catches in his throat and he blinks quickly, not sure if he heard Jongin right. Jongin gazes up at him with eyes glassy and cheeks pink, pressing the side of his face against Kyungsoo’s cock. “W-what?”

“Fuck me. Please,” Jongin flexes his hand as if he’s resisting the urge to keep stroking. “I can’t wait anymore.”

“Jongin, are you—”

“I know why you waited,” Jongin interrupts, letting go of Kyungsoo’s cock and sitting back on his feet with a gentle smile. “You know that the guys I dance for try to have sex with me all the time and you didn’t want me to think you were one of them.”

Kyungsoo swallows, his erection temporarily forgotten, and nods. “Yeah.”

“And I know you’re not,” Jongin picks himself up off the floor and straddles Kyungsoo’s thighs. Kyungsoo tilts his head back to look up at him, and the look in the younger’s eyes is warm. “If you wanted to use me for sex, you could have done it weeks ago. You’re here because you like me.”

Kyungsoo nods again and wets his lips as Jongin gently traces his jawline with his fingertips. “Yeah. I really like you, Jongin.”

“And that’s why,” he smiles, the look on his face skewed somewhere between sultry Kai and sweet Jongin, bridging the gap between night and day. “You’re in for the best fuck of your  _life_ , baby.” 

—

Jongin gasps as his back hits Kyungsoo’s mattress, springs creaking as Kyungsoo drapes himself over the dancer and kisses him like it’s his very last chance. It’s the kind of kiss that makes Jongin forget that he can breathe through his nose, leaving him flushed and gasping for air when Kyungsoo finally moves to kiss down his neck. “Oh god,” he half-moans, tilting his head back to give him better access. Kyungsoo’s hands slide up under his shirt, feeling the toned, hard muscles there and leaving goosebumps in the wakes of his fingertips. 

“You’re stunning,” he mutters, and Jongin’s cheeks go a little pinker.

Clothes come off quickly, and despite having seen Jongin in his underwear dozens of times before, this is different. Jongin’s not performing now. There’s no glitter on his skin, no gravity-defying hairspray in his hair. He doesn’t look cocky; rather, he almost looks vulnerable, gazing up at Kyungsoo with dark brown eyes full of trust and anticipation that Kyungsoo’s decided he likes much better than the grey contacts. “May I?” he asks as he slides his fingertips beneath Jongin’s waistband, looking up at his eyes to make sure he has permission one more time before drawing them down and tossing them on the floor. 

Kyungsoo makes sure to return the favor Jongin gave him earlier, kneeling between Jongin’s spread thighs and sucking him to hardness while keeping one hand on his own cock, much to the younger’s delight. He’s obviously torn between shyly covering his face as Kyungsoo pleasures him and opening his eyes to watch, which ultimately results in him adorably peeking through his fingers as Kyungsoo gazes up at him with a grin in his eyes. 

“Shut up,” he half-moans, and Kyungsoo pulls off his cock with a laugh, replacing his lips with his hand. 

“I didn’t say anything.”

“Did too.”

“Did not. My mouth was full.”

Jongin giggles and meets him halfway for another kiss, moaning into Kyungsoo’s mouth when the elder starts stroking them both in the same hand. 

“Did you want to top?” Kyungsoo asks against his lips, trying to remember what Jongin said earlier.

“Not this time. I want you in me.”

“Fair enough,” Kyungsoo breathes, kissing Jongin’s nose before reaching over to open his bedside drawer and grab his lube. It takes him a little bit longer to fumble around for a condom since it really has been a while since he had another man in his bed (and he thinks it might have actually been Baekhyun, who hardly counts), but Jongin takes the few seconds to pop the cap open and slick his own fingers before sliding his hand between his legs and teasing his entrance. “Hey, that’s my job,” Kyungsoo says, dropping a foil packet on the bed beside Jongin before shifting back down between his legs.

“I’m helping,” Jongin says, slowly sinking his middle finger in to the second knuckle and biting his lip. “A demonstration.”

“A demonstration,” Kyungsoo repeats with a chuckle. He’s definitely not objecting to watching Jongin finger himself for a little while though, and comfortably sits back on the mattress between his legs. Jongin looks so good naked it should be a crime. His skin glows even more against the black background of Kyungsoo’s comforter, perfectly coating every dip and groove of the dancer’s toned body with honey caramel, and when he has more time, Kyungsoo decides wants to kiss every inch of it. Jongin’s eyes slide shut as he works a second finger in alongside the first, moaning softly as he sinks them all the way in. 

“When am I allowed to help you demonstrate?” Kyungsoo asks, his voice a bit lower than usual and his dark eyes trained on the way Jongin’s rim stretches around the intrusion.

“In a little while,” Jongin gasps softly as he scissors the digits inside himself and smiles. “I wanna make sure you want it bad enough that you won’t be gentle.”

“Oh I won’t be,” Kyungsoo promises, fondly watching the way Jongin shivers. 

The angle at which Jongin’s stretching himself is a difficult one, Kyungsoo knows, but he’s making it work despite the fact that he can’t quite reach far enough to slide his fingers in to the last knuckle. Kyungsoo helps him without asking when he’s about to add a third, putting his hand over Jongin’s and pushing his own finger in alongside the younger’s. Jongin moans out loud as Kyungsoo’s fingertips reach places that his can’t in this position, and the sound goes straight to Kyungsoo’s groin. “Kyungsoo,” Jongin whines, opening his eyes to stare up into the elder’s. Kyungsoo doesn’t answer, only holds Jongin’s intense gaze as he guides their hands in and out until Jongin’s gasping and rolling his hips down in an attempt to take them deeper. 

“That good?”

“Fuck yeah.”

Jongin’s already tearing the condom open using his free hand and teeth when Kyungsoo withdraws his fingers and reverses their positions so that he’s between Kyungsoo’s thighs. “Holy shit,” Kyungsoo swears lowly as Jongin rolls it down over his cock with his mouth, not stopping until his nose touches his pelvis. Jongin hums and sucks a few times just to tease before pulling off and reaching for the lube. Kyungsoo gets it before he can, however, and reverses their positions once more so that Jongin’s pressed between him and the bed, long legs splayed wide and pink hair spread messily over the pillow. Kyungsoo quickly slicks himself up without breaking eye contact and gives Jongin’s thigh a gentle squeeze as he lines himself up.

“Ready?”

“Mmm-hmm.”

Jongin tries to roll his hips down as encouragement to hurry, but Kyungsoo holds him down and enters him slowly, making certain that Jongin has plenty of time to adjust to his girth. “I’m fine,” Jongin says breathlessly when Kyungsoo asks if it hurts, and Kyungsoo rolls his eyes because he knows damn well that it hurts.

“No heroes, Nini. Take your time.”

So Jongin does. He lets his eyes fall closed as Kyungsoo kisses his neck and distracts him with a slow hand on his cock as he focuses on relaxing his muscles enough for Kyungsoo to move. “Go,” he whispers when the discomfort ebbs away, pressing his nails into Kyungsoo’s back. “Please, baby.”

Kyungsoo can’t deny him any longer.

Jongin is unbelievably tight, just like Kyungsoo always knew he would be. He’s gentle at first, Jongin’s comfort still at the forefront of his mind, but Jongin isn’t having it, whispering filthy encouragements in his ear until he picks up his pace. The bed frame squeaks the slightest bit as Kyungsoo’s thrusts start to gain power, but the sound is mostly drowned out by their combined heavy breathing that eventually turns into moans on Jongin’s part. Kyungsoo fills him up  _so_  well, and he doesn’t even bother trying to keep his voice down. Whatever poor sap lives on the other side of this wall can get wrecked for all he cares.

“Oh god, baby,” Kyungsoo grunts, eyes focused on the spot where they’re connected, and the gravelly tone of his voice makes heat rush down Jongin’s spine. 

“H-harder…”

Kyungsoo rocks his hips into Jongin’s with more force, successfully earning a loud mewl and a set of pink scratch marks on his back. He increases his pace without being told, anxious to see Jongin finally lose that confident, professional air he carried when it came to matters of sex and simply lose himself in the pleasure that he was determined to bring him. “Fuck, like that,” he gasps, and Kyungsoo moves his grip to the backs of Jongin’s knees and pushes his legs back to deepen the angle. Jongin laughs breathlessly at the action and extends them, shamelessly showing off the flexibility Kyungsoo’s been fantasizing about for weeks and allowing the elder to bend him almost completely in half.

“I bet you’ve been dying to do this, haven’t you?”

“God yes,” Kyungsoo smiles back, driving his cock in as deep as it will go and reveling in the way Jongin cries out and convulses beneath him. The bed shakes, the headboard bangs against the wall, and Jongin needlessly pleads for  _more_ in Kyungsoo’s ear as if he’s afraid that Kyungsoo will stop at any minute. 

 It’s eventually Kyungsoo who flips him over, smacking his ass none too gently before gripping his hips and taking him again from behind. Jongin gasps in surprise but moans nonetheless, desperately grasping at the sheets and biting down on the pillow as Kyungsoo fucks him without giving him a chance to breathe. 

Just how he wanted it. 

The curve of his back as he presses his chest against the mattress with his ass in the air creates the perfect angle for Kyungsoo to strike his sweet spot with every thrust, and Jongin’s muffled curses start to flow almost ceaselessly.

“Shit,” Kyungsoo groans, drinking in the sight of Jongin looking so positively debauched, inching his knees farther and farther apart and drooling on the pillow as Kyungsoo makes stars explode behind his eyelids. His hair is an absolute mess now and Kyungsoo badly wants to pull it, but he knows that the angle he’s thrusting at is the perfect one and doesn’t want to risk losing it just yet. “Jongin…”

Jongin moves his hand up to rest against the headboard for leverage before rocking his hips back to meet Kyungsoo’s next thrust, glancing over his shoulder and biting his lip hard at the elder’s low moan. The action makes the filthy  _slap_  of skin against skin even more pronounced, and Kyungsoo slows his own thrusts down to a stop as he watches Jongin move, whimpering and fucking himself back on Kyungsoo’s cock without shame. He can’t move as fast as Kyungsoo can in this position, but the way Jongin works extra hard to get the same kind of stimulation as before is possibly the hottest thing Kyungsoo’s ever seen. 

“Kyungsoo, please,” Jongin half-sobs, reaching back and grabbing a handful of his own ass. “Just fuck me, I can’t…”

“But you are,” Kyungsoo teases, running a feather-light hand up Jongin’s spine. “You’re doing so well already; you don’t need me to move.”

 _“Kyungsoo,”_  Jongin whines again. “Please, I need it…”

Kyungsoo’s hand tightens in Jongin’s hair and he  _pulls,_ lifting Jongin’s torso off the bed and resuming the merciless pace from before. “Fuck!” Jongin gasps, dropping a hand to rapidly stroke himself. His staccato moans blend with Kyungsoo’s low grunts, and Kyungsoo thinks he could easily do this forever if Jongin keeps making noises like that.

“God you’re perfect,” he moans in Jongin’s ear, and Jongin visibly shudders at the sound of his voice. 

“Shit, baby please…”

Kyungsoo shifts again without pulling out so that Jongin’s on top before lying back on the bed, grinning at the way Jongin trembles so helplessly as he sinks down on his cock. 

“Good?”

“Very,” Jongin laughs breathlessly. 

Jongin pushes his bangs off his face and slowly rolls his hips just as he has so many times before, only this time, it’s with Kyungsoo buried to the hilt inside him and it feels absolutely  _divine_. It’s Kyungsoo’s turn to moan now, and Jongin glances over his shoulder with a grin as he twists his hips again, treating Kyungsoo to his most intimate lap dance yet. They say that dancers are always the best in bed, but Kyungsoo’s convinced now that exotic dancers in particular are even better, and he props himself up on his elbows to watch Jongin dance sensually to the beat of his own labored breathing.

 _“God,”_  Kyungsoo breathes, and Jongin giggles as he spreads his legs into a perfect split across the bed, strong muscles easily keeping up he starts to move. He’s more than happy to show off for the man currently filling him better than anyone has before, lifting his hips nearly all the way up before dropping back down with a whimper and repeating the action until his whimpers turn back to moans. They hit a new pitch when Kyungsoo surprises him by thrusting upwards, knocking him off-balance and forcing him to fall forward, and Kyungsoo seizes the opportunity to overtake the pace once more. Heat coils in his gut as he watches the way Jongin’s ass bounces with every rapid thrust, frantic cries of pleasure filling the room as Jongin does all he can just to remain upright. 

“Fuck, right there,” he gasps when he manages to arch his back just right, the head of Kyungsoo’s cock striking something in his core that makes his vision go white around the edges for a split second. Kyungsoo grins and does it again, then again, then again, driving Jongin absolutely wild until he’s got tears running down his face from the incessant, unyielding pleasure and can’t do anything other than beg Kyungsoo for release.

“Oh please, please,” Jongin sobs, trembles wracking his body as he manages to reach a hand down to stroke himself. “Kyungsoo, please, I’m gonna come…”

Kyungsoo almost blows it right then and there just hearing the way his name sounds on Jongin’s tongue next to those words in such a desperate tone of voice. “Yeah? You gonna come for me?”

“Fuck, baby, yes yes—” Jongin gasps, a hand on his jaw forcing him to turn and look Kyungsoo straight in the eyes as he convulses in his lap and comes hard over his fist with a broken moan. For a few long, blissful seconds his world turns blank, absolutely nothing existing except for the white-hot rapture flooding his senses and Kyungsoo’s deep groan as he fills the condom, tipped over the edge by the overwhelming sensation of Jongin’s muscles fluttering and contracting around him. 

It’s quiet for a few seconds, save for the sound of them trying hard to catch their breath, Kyungsoo pressing light kisses up and down Jongin’s neck and shoulder. Jongin eventually lets out a weak laugh, pushing his bangs back with his clean hand and slowly lifting himself off of Kyungsoo’s softening cock before collapsing on the bed with a satisfied, fucked-out smile on his face. Kyungsoo mirrors it and leans up to kiss him slowly, gently stroking his hair before reluctantly getting up to dispose of the condom and fetch a tissue to clean the come off the sheets and Jongin’s hand. 

“Come here,” Jongin says softly, reaching his arms out, and Kyungsoo gladly crawls into bed with him and pulls the covers up before wrapping Jongin up in his arms with another tender kiss to his forehead. Telling each other out loud that they’ve both just had the best sex of their lives isn’t necessary, and the quiet is both peaceful and welcome.

”Kyungsoo?” Jongin eventually whispers just when Kyungsoo is starting to think he’d fallen asleep.

“Yeah?”

“What… are we?”

And there’s the million dollar question.

There’s a waver in his voice, but Kyungsoo is grateful that Jongin worked up the courage to broach the subject first. His heart immediately speeds up, and Kyungsoo looks down into Jongin’s dark eyes practically brimming with nervousness and confusion.

“We’re… I really like you, Nini.”

“I really like you too,” Jongin says softly, propping himself up on one elbow.

“Are you… looking for a relationship right now?”

“Yeah,” Jongin gazes down at Kyungsoo’s face, the tiniest of smiles playing on his lips. “Are you?”

Kyungsoo takes a deep breath. “I wasn’t. A few weeks ago. I was at a place where I was fine with it just being me and school for a while. But then I met you, and now…”

“And now?” Jongin prompts, gently caressing Kyungsoo’s jaw with his thumb.

“…I think I want one with you.”

Jongin smiles for real this time, and Kyungsoo can’t help but return it. “Does this mean I can start introducing you as my boyfriend?”

Kyungsoo’s heart leaps and soars at the way that word sounds on Jongin’s lips. “Yeah,” he grins. “Yeah, I’d love that.”

Jongin leans down and catches Kyungsoo’s lips in a soft, heartfelt kiss, his body melting perfectly into Kyungsoo’s own. It feels like something they’ve been doing for years, and Kyungsoo wonders how he’s been getting along for so long without this boy in his life. “Holy shit; I have a boyfriend,” he breathes incredulously when Jongin’s lips retreat half an inch. Jongin laughs and falls back into place at Kyungsoo’s side, curling up under his arm and wrapping one of his own around the elder’s chest.

“Get used to that. I’m not going anywhere for a long time, puddin’.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [LiveJournal](http://kim-jignog.livejournal.com/) | [AFF](http://www.asianfanfics.com/profile/view/140220) | [Tumblr](http://kim-jignog.tumblr.com/) | [Twitter](http://twitter.com/kim_jignog)
> 
> ♡ Kat C
> 
> bonus: [the pole combo that inspired this whole fic :)](https://instagram.com/p/BIJ5xh0jd5c/)


End file.
